Bleu au cœur
by Selina C
Summary: Il faut toujours y croire, ne jamais perdre espoir : le bonheur revient toujours. Quoique...


**Titre : Bleu au cœur**

**Rating : Général**

**Genre : Romance - Tragédie**

**Crédits : L'univers de PH ainsi que les personnages évoqués ici appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>NDA<span> : Salut ! Petit passage éclair avec ce (très) court écrit. Je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude de ce genre de petit format, étant donné que je suis plus du genre à m'étendre inutilement. J'espère malgré tout que cela vous plaira. Cela fait plusieurs mois que j'ai ce texte dans mes tiroirs, rédigé à l'occasion d'un défi lancé par _Emystral_. Mes études étant ma priorité absolue, mon histoire longue est un peu au point mort, j'en suis désolée. Du coup, je me permets de ressortir ce petit jet improvisé afin de donner l'illusion que je suis encore fanfictionnellement active.**

**Concernant l'aspect défi, je vous mets les closes du contrat que je me devais de respecter :**

**_« Tu dois développer les sentiments du personnage de ton choix en faisant mention d'un souvenir, d'un agrume et d'un pont._**

**_Le fil conducteur doit être une couleur, genre « rouge sang » pour les Baskerville, « noir » comme les cheveux de Lacie, « bleu » comme les yeux de trucmuche. Ça peut faire référence à n'importe quoi et tu brodes à partir de ça. _**

**_Pour l'agrume ça peut être un truc à manger, un arbre dans un jardin, une odeur, une impression de peau d'orange si tu choisis de faire une scène dénudée… totalement libre._**

**_Concernant le souvenir, une simple mention, genre le goût du gâteau au citron avant le carnage de Sablier ou encore le personnage repense à une conversation sur un pont. Tu imbriques les choses comme tu veux. __» _(Ouais, j'ai direct copié-collé ses mots, je suis une feignasse)**

**Sachez aussi que j'avais une limite sur le nombre de termes (pas plus de cinq cent), donc ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de transcendant. J'espère tout de même que votre lecture sera douce.**

**(Oui, désolée Emy (de pain), je t'ai pas vraiment demandé ton avis, mais... voilà. Bisous.)**

* * *

><p>One-Shot : <span>Bleu au cœur<span>

Dans un premier temps, c'est chacun de son côté de la berge, en-dessous de sa propre portion turquoise d'un ciel d'été. Il suffirait d'emprunter le pont scindant le ruisseau céruléen en deux afin de le rejoindre, pourtant elle préfère s'en tenir au regard en chiens de faïence pour le moment. Subséquemment, c'est un sourire aussi pur que l'azur céleste, agrémenté de la fragrance subtilement piquante émanant d'un citronnier voisin. Parfois, ce sont des mots bleus, ceux prononcés avec les yeux. S'interpeller sans se nommer. Ensuite, ce sont les quelques brindilles de lavande aux nuances pastel timidement offertes, d'abord livrées par l'onde lente du courant d'opaline. Enfin, c'est ensemble sur le même bord, sous le même feuillage, sous la même voûte éthérée. Cette fois-ci, la plante parfumée est directement glissée d'un geste doux au sein de la chevelure pâle tandis que, mains dans les mains, ils admirent les jours paisibles s'écouler entre la passerelle de leurs bras.

Enveloppée par ce tendre écrin de chair, elle clôt sereinement les fenêtres de ses prunelles claires auxquelles sont accrochés de fins rideaux indigo. Des doigts taquins s'aventurent au fin fond de la cascade ondulée de ses cheveux, icelle coloriée d'un mauve qui rappelle la teinte empourprée de ses pommettes d'enfant. Un rire fort et rauque ébranle la brise estivale qui s'engouffre alors avec pudeur entre les mèches charbonneuses du jeune jouvenceau. Ses orbes ténébreux contrastent son allure avenante, ainsi que son minois affable. Les ombres de deux âmes en fleur fusionnent bientôt au creux du tronc afin de s'assembler en une unique et parfaite entité, protégée par la majesté du fruitier.

_Bleu. C'est la couleur du bonheur._

Bleu. Comme les contusions sur les paumes ouvrières du bel amant. Comme les deux saphirs glacials et glaçants du géniteur suintant toute leur haine à l'égard du nouveau prétendant. Comme la veine enflée sur le front jaloux du concurrent arrogant.

_Bleu. C'est la couleur de la peur. Celle qu'un jour ou l'autre ce bonheur s'en aille voir ailleurs._

Bleu. Comme les lèvres violacées de l'être aimé, dont le crâne est retrouvé fendu contre la rocaille du ponton ; celui de leur jardin chéri, leur Eden adoré. Comme l'étendue cyan du firmament éraflée de toute part par les cris à répétition. Longue litanie stridente et éraillée. Supplications baignées de larmes limpides. Anéantissement indicible de contempler de la sorte son pilier s'effondrer, ne lui permettant plus d'atteindre l'autre rive. Que reste-t-il du tout cela, à présent ? La solitude. Le regret. Le goût persistant de la lippe inférieure légèrement retroussée du joli fiancé, pulpeuse et acidulée sous la langue brûlure aigre. Le souvenir déchiré à la manière de l'écorce des agrumes, dorénavant pourris au pied de leur arbre relent putride du remord. Leurs deux prénoms gravés dans le bois, petite sépulture de sève à la mémoire d'un passé révolu.

Maintenant que l'Amour a filé tel le flot translucide de l'eau pour céder sa place au désespoir, une nouvelle couleur peut succéder.

Jaune. Comme l'éclat ocre de l'astre solaire qui continue malgré tout de rayonner. Comme la mer de boutons d'or qui jonchent la totalité des sols et brillent magnifiquement afin de la narguer ; effluve végétale fétide à sa narine. Comme la lueur ambrée de cette étrange sphère qui flotte devant la surface rosée de ses iris. Celle que seuls les esprits harassés par leur existence savent discerner. Celle qui mène au rendez-vous des cœurs brisés, à la réunion des vies déçues. Vers une famille maudite dont les liens sont nouées par des sanglots de frayeur, de colère ou de désillusion. Ce globe cuivré réveille soudain en son inconscient une curieuse intuition, pendant que les reflets inquiétants de cette apparition insolite semblent s'adresser tacitement à elle.

« Viens avec nous, Charlotte. »

* * *

><p><strong><span>NDA<span> : Je vous avez dit que c'était court...**

**Je mets cette histoire comme étant "terminée" mais sachez que j'aime bien le principe de ce petit OS, ça change de ce que je propose d'ordinaire. Toutefois, je n'arrive pas à me rendre compte si c'est réllement intéressant. De ce fait, si cela vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler car j'ai quelques idées en tête concernant d'autres personnages au background peu développé dans le manga (=**

**Sur ce, je vous embrasse très fort les plumes.**

**Selina.**


End file.
